Freedom
by Azrael Cameo
Summary: A short take on why Molly feels how she does about sherlock, with random vignettes thrown in the middle. One-shot.


****Hey everyone! This was just something random that I was thinking about, I made a post on tumblr about why Molly is in love with Sherlock. This is my take on it. I wrote this up kind of quickly sorry for typos. its a short little read.

* * *

Freedom by Azrael Cameo

**Molly has always been slightly old fashioned. Always out of place. Always slightly awkward. It was one of the reasons why she had never able to have a long lasting relationship with anyone. She never felt comfortable with someone for fear of doing something wrong socially.**

"_Molly, when you first meet someone try to stay away from telling them what you do for a living" her mother would always remind her. _

_ "…What? But why?" she would question, her brows bowing in confusion._

"_People just might not take it well, sweetie" Her mother smiled back trying to sound unoffending._

_ "oh…o-okay"_

**Furthermore, she never felt comfortable dressing less than modest like other women do. (She cringed at the memory of her attempt to at the Christmas party at 221B)**

_Molly slammed the door to her bedroom after she returned from 221B. As she stared at herself in the mirror, with the bow in her hair, body tight dress and the ostentatious hoop earrings, she felt sick. She should have listened to instincts that made her feel uncomfortable prior to attending the party. _

"_What was I thinking?" she posed the question to herself out loud. "Oh that's right I probably wasn't" she answered herself silently._

**But then she met Sherlock. A man who didn't care anything about what society thought of him; A man who doesn't worry about breaking societal norms or about others breaking them.**

_ It was around four in the afternoon when Sherlock stood up abruptly after texting Lestrade the information he found out for the current case he was working on. Molly turned around to say goodbye to him but stopped in her tracks when she realized what Sherlock had in his hand. _

_ "Sh-Sherlock…" Molly stammered stunned._

_ Sherlock turned to stare at her giving a look that told her he was waiting for what she was about to say. _

_ "…you have an umbrella" Molly continued still slightly confused staring at the object in his hand._

_ Sherlock sighed. "Of course I have an umbrella. It was raining all day. Still is apparently" he pointed out as he turned to look out the window._

_ "But Sherlock your umbrella is pink with polka dots on it. Is that really yours?" Molly questioned him incredulously. Most men worry about things being either masculine or feminine objects. _

_ "Mrs. Hudson gave this one to me when I first met her when she realized I didn't have one. Besides why would I buy one? That's more of Mycroft's area. Wouldn't want him to be flattered by imitation now would I? And no reason to buy a new one at all" He explained. _

_ "R-right. But its pink with polka dots…" Molly repeated still not understanding how he didn't recognize how strange it seemed._

_ Sherlock was irritated this time. He never liked repeating himself and he also didn't understand why they were having this conversation. _

_ "Is there a problem Molly? "He snapped irritably. _

_ "No! No, there's no problem" Molly replied with a smile after realizing this was Sherlock Holmes she was talking too. _

_There would never be a problem with him. He would have to care for there to be a problem._

**Molly knows that people don't understand why she continues to harbor feelings for Sherlock and "put up with him" as they say. However, what they fail to realize is that with Sherlock, Molly doesn't have to worry about fitting in and acting socially correct. Yes, she is nervous around him; but that comes naturally when you have feelings for someone.**

_Molly walked into the lab dressed in a black lace dress with sleeves that came down to her knees. She was wearing bright red heels, natural looking not overbearing makeup and red velvet lipstick that wasn't too flashy but rather suited her complexion. Unlike her Christmas outfit at 221B this outfit was more modest and more of Molly's style. She felt good wearing the dress but was worried it might be more than the occasion called for. She was just about ready to leave St. Bart's after her day's work to go out to one of her friends' dinner party. Sherlock was sitting at a microscope when he glanced up at her quickly. Upon noticing his glance, Molly asked Sherlock for his opinion on whether or not she was too dressed up for the party having already previously informed him of her plans for the evening._

_ "Why does it matter if you seem overdressed or underdressed or perfectly dressed for the occasion? Really Molly you shouldn't concern yourself with such trivial matters, you are more intelligent than that" He ranted in nonchalance as he took notes into a journal on the side of the microscope._

"_Well, it is a party; I should at least try to fit in right? But I really do like this dress…No. No, it is too formal for just a dinner party with a bunch of married couples. I should go change" Molly lamented as she began to walk out of the room to change back into a less formal dress. _

_To her surprise Sherlock snapped his neck up and addressed her "Molly, stop it. You just said you like the dress did you not?" _

"_Yes, I did" she responded with one hand on the door looking back at Sherlock. _

"_And you are pleased with how you look currently without regard to the occasion, correct?" Sherlock posed his question looking at her pointedly. _

"_Yeah I guess I am pleased with how I look right now" she said with a smile, smoothing out the black lace skirt on her dress._

"_Well then, Miss Hooper, what exactly is the problem?" Sherlock asked her his playful ocean blue eyes looking up at her. Molly was pondering this while looking down at her heels when she turned her face back to him with a single smile lighting up her face. It was moments like these that made the other less than appealing parts of Sherlock's companionship bearable. There were moments like these when Sherlock uncharacteristically seemed to take an interest in Molly's life or acted playfully._

"_Yeah, you're right. There really shouldn't be a problem, should there?" Molly said responded feeling slightly empowered. _

_In a fleeting moment Sherlock's response was to flash her one of those rare smiles that was genuine and reached his eyes before he quickly returned his attention back to his microscope._

**So that was why she "put up" with Sherlock Holmes. Those playful moments and a sense of freedom. In front of him, Molly can wear her ugly cherry jumpers and baggy clothes; or wear a black lace dress with red heels without judgment. When Molly is with Sherlock, she knows she can be herself and be free of the fear of not fitting in, since he doesn't either and doesn't necessarily care. Being around him was freeing.**


End file.
